Periodic hydrocarbon (e.g., oil, gas) and water production from producing wells are reported to state agencies (e.g., the Texas Railroad Commission) for recordal and informational purposes. Often, the reported hydrocarbon and water production is reported as an aggregated value for a particular geographic or legally-defined area. Within the particular geographic or legally-defined area, there may be many producing wells that contribute to the aggregated periodic reported values. That is, whether the area includes a single well or many wells, only aggregated production values are reported. For multi-well areas, it may be difficult to determine periodic production values on a well-by-well basis. For example, allocation of the aggregated periodic values among the multiple wells may be dependent, for example, on which wells are producing when and for how long.